Home Addition
by ZPM05
Summary: Scene AdditionAU to Home when John showed Teyla around Earth. The M rating coming in later parts
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home

Rating: M

Part: 1?

Spoilers: Home

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Stargate Atlantis. And I don't remember the channel for the Military Channel. Also any info is from that channel.

Summary: Scene Addition/AU to Home when John showed Teyla around Earth. The M rating coming in later parts.

"And this?" Teyla asked looking curiously at the bottle John had just handed her.

"It's called beer," John replied as he sent his beer cap flying across the room and Teyla drank deeply from the bottle.

"Is all this for recreation?" Teyla asked after looking at the model.

"Yeah I got pretty much everything you can imagine," John said then began thinking about everyone he'd abandoned on Atlantis. Since he had no family on Earth everyone on Atlantis had become his family.

"What is it?" Teyla asked as she saw him deep in thought.

"I was just thinking about everyone on Atlantis,"

"I am sure they are all fine," Teyla replied as John came to stand beside her.

After another beer or two, Teyla was more or less smashed having no tolerance for the drink.

"Let's get outta here?" John said.

"Why?"

"You wantta see Earth right? It's out there,"

"I thought you want to spend time in your home visit with friends," Teyla suggested.

"There's an idea," John said just as the door bell rang.

John opens the door to reveal Mitch and Dex. _But there dead…I was at their funeral…what the hell is going on here!_ But on the outside he revealed none of his internal thoughts and invited his supposedly 'dead' friends.

"Hi I'm Dex," the man introduced himself to Teyla.

"So who's the girl Shep?" Mitch asked nodding approvingly.

"Back off Mitch I met her on my last post," John said.

"Yeah about that where'd you go haven't heard from yeah in months?" Dex asked taking a seat in one of the chairs after grabbing a beer.

"I can't tell you it's classified," John said as Teyla and he sat down on the couch.

"So the higher ups finally letting back in the loop," Mitch asked taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah looks like they 'forgave' me for Afghanistan," John said.

"So what's your name?" Dex asked Teyla.

"Teyla Emmagan," she replied.

"Pretty name," Mitch said while Teyla blushed at the comment.

"Thank you," Teyla said accepting the compliment.

"So what did I miss, any good movies" John asked.

"Eh…not really…oh there's a good show on the Military Channel if you're interested," Dex suggested to his friend.

"Yeah," John said reaching forward to grab the remote for his television. Switching the TV on and flipped to channel 153.

"Next on the Military Channel is America's Forces," the announcer said and on came an Apache Helicopter.

"Brings back memories doesn't Shep," Dex said which provoked John's memory of when his friends copter exploded.

"Yeah," was all that John said.

"Is this the machine you told me about?" Teyla asked watching intently at all the images being displayed across the TV.

"Just about everything yeah see flying there I've probably flown it," John said sliding his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer while giving her a reassuring smile to calm her.

"How many years have you been in your military?" Teyla asked not caring that there were people in the room that didn't know she was from another world.

"Many," John said simply.

"How many though?" Teyla asked again.

"I think a little more then ten years and in that time I've all over this planet," John said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Shep ya know what we should do?" Dex asked.

"God do I even want to know?" John said remembering a lot of the situations his friend had gotten him into.

"We should have a party while your still here," Dex said heading for the phone.

"No Dex I remember the last party you threw. The General nearly took our wings for that," John said smiling finally remembering a happier memory of his friends.

"Fine let's at least order some pizza," Dex said getting the phone book out and dialed the pizza place.

"How many should we order?" Dex called out from the counter.

"I don't know let's say three," John yelled back after getting the approval from Mitch and Teyla.

"Size?"

"16 inch sounds good," John said.

"Should be ready in a half hour," Dex said returning to his previous seat.

"While you're out you should grab some more beer," Mitch said and Teyla perked up at getting more of the drink.

"I think you've had enough Teyla," John said.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked in a playful voice while smiling at the man before her.

"You're already drunk you aren't used to the stuff like we are Teyla," John said seeing the way she was eye balling him.

TBC

A/N: I was watching Home again and I just had to start this. I'm working on three fics right now so I don't exactly when I'll finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Pizza's here!" Dex called out as he entered through the front door.

"Great I'm starving!" John said as he got up from his seat along with Teyla.

"Plates are over there Dex," John said gesturing to the cabinet above the mini fridge.

"Here ya go," Mitch said handing Teyla another beer and a plate with two slices of pizza.

"Mitch," John said accusingly to his friend.

"What's one more going ta do?" he replied.

Dex laid out plates of pizza for the other men as he returned to his seat holding a plate of pizza and another beer.

Mitch and John grabbed their pizza and beer and too returned to their respected seats. John sat back next to Teyla who was thoroughly enjoying the pizza and beer.

"Good isn't it?" John asked as she finished her second piece.

"Yes it is delicious…do you have any popcorn?" Teyla asked expectedly.

"Of course," John said as her face lit up at the prospect of more of the delicious substance.

"You showed the girl popcorn but not beer Shep that isn't like you man," Dex said and realized that he could really tease his friend on this subject.

"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked.

"I mean usually if ya had the choice you'd show a girl beer not popcorn. Which means ya must have a thing for this pretty lady here," Dex said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"It means he likes you," Mitch said joining the fun but seeing as she didn't understand the meaning of what he'd just said by the fact that her head was still tilted in confusion he decided to clarify.

"He has feelings for you," he clarified and John shot him a dirty look that if looks could kill he'd most likely be dead.

"Think that's enough of that guys," John said he would have said something sooner but was held back by two things one he was drunk and second he wanted to see Teyla's reaction the information.

"Is it true?" Teyla asked turning her attention to him.

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" Teyla asked taking another swing of the delicious liquid.

"What would you do if I said yes," John asked the beautiful woman before him.

"You haven't yet answered mine so I will not answer yours,"

"I…

TBC

A/N: I the reviews are good I'll post Part 3 tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I…um…I do have feelings for ya Teyla," John said nervously.

"Then my answer to your question is that I return your affection," Teyla said kissing John on his cheek and then remembered that they had an audience.

"Aww a KODAK moment Dex where's a camera when ya need one," Mitch said.

"Shut it Mitch," John said pulling Teyla close.

"Fine you're a party pooper ya know that," Mitch retorted.

"Whatever Mitch just drink your beer," John said as Teyla snuggled closer content now that she'd revealed her feelings and that they were reciprocated.

"You know you're going to have a hell of a headache come morning Teyla," John said smiling down at her.

"I'll manage," Teyla said as she breathed in his scent and felt arousal shoot through her body. _Calm I have just got him there's no for this yet_ she thought to herself.

"I'll just rest for a moment," Teyla mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"So guys what have you been up to while I've been gone?" John asked after Teyla closed her eyes.

"Not much running a few missions in Iraq and around the Middle East," Mitch replied.

"Obviously not as much as you have," Dex said.

"Funny Dex…I'll be right back just let me put her upstairs," John said lifting Teyla up into his arms. With Teyla held securely in his arms John moved towards the stairway ascending the steps to the second story of his home. The hallway walls held many pictures of the aircrafts he'd flown, photos of deceased family members, and old friends. Walking down the short hallway John walked into the room at the end of the corridor. The room was simple since he was rarely home it only held a dresser, a king size bed, a night stand holding a few pictures and lamp. Laying Teyla down onto the bed John reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her with it. Walking out of the room John went back downstairs to join his friends.

"Hey man," Mitch said handing out a beer.

"Hey guys," John said accepting the offered drink.

"Shep you remember that time in Afghanistan when we were evacing that Special Ops team," Dex asked.

"Yeah when I took my Blackhawk over that bridge as a shortcut," John said smiling.

"Yeah you were crazy there was no way that I was going to take a Blackhawk over a bridge with enemy tanks on it even to get to an evac site faster," Dex said.

"But I did and I beat you there," John said drinking his beer.

"Only by a few minutes Shep," Mitch said.

"So what the story behind the girl Shep?" Mitch asked.

TBC

A/N: Another chap, I'm hoping to update more but the reviews will make them come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"What do ya mean?" John asked trying to play dumb and avoid the impending conversation about Teyla.

"Don't play dumb Shep you know what I'm talking about," Mitch said knowing that his friend would try and avoid the conversation.

"Fine I'll tell you…It's like I said I met Teyla at my new post and I can not tell you where that is guys," John said and continued on with his story about Teyla for an hour telling them about what a great fighter she was, how he'd asked her to teach him, her intelligence and her impressive ability to remember and speak many languages.

"Wow Shep she's got you hooked haven't seen you like this in a long time it's good that you have someone now you're not alone." Mitch said referring how John's life was before this new post.

"Yeah it is nice," John said.

"You guys meet anyone while I was way?" John asked trying to shift the focus off of him.

"Not anyone nearly as nice as what you have now," Dex said and then finished off his third or fourth beer.

"Let's change the subject guys how about I get caught up on football," John said.

"Look what I picked up while I was out," Dex said as he pulled out a CD case.

"What?" John asked.

"DVD's of the latest football games," Dex said.

"Great put one in right now," John said picking up the DVD player remote and pressed the 'open' button. Dex got up from his seat and placed one of the DVD's into the player.

"This is great," John said lying back against the couch.

"You missed quite a few good games while you were away man," Mitch said as he stood to get more pizza.

"Yeah?" John asked as Dex and Mitch shot into an in depth description of the missed games.

A few hours later John, Dex, and Mitch were all shouting at the TV and their team missed the field goal thus losing the game.

"I see that you are enjoying your self John," Teyla said as she entered the room and all three men turned to face her.

"Oh sorry did we wake you?" John asked and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

"Yes," Teyla said as she sat next to John and looked the TV screen displaying what John had called the Sport's Center.

"Got a headache yet?" John asked as she reached for his opened beer.

"Not really," Teyla said taking a small swing of the drink in her hands.

"So I take it you're still drunk off your ass?" John said in a playful tone and with his usual boyish smile.

"And if I am?" Teyla said returning his smile.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile been busying but here's the next addition. R&R.


End file.
